The use of display devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, display devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of advertising commercial products are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,738 to Weiss discloses an attachable advertising sign for an outdoor receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,844 to Miller, Jr. discloses an attachable display panel for a round receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,671 to Harding discloses a construction for a portable toilet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia for providing a place for one to relieve oneself in a seemingly pleasant environment.
In this respect, the portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a place for one to relieve oneself in a seemingly pleasant environment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia which can be used for providing a place for one to relieve themselves in a seemingly pleasant environment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.